ユーザー:Televido
§ Ang Pagpapakilala sa Wikang Tagalog Ako si Viktor Nonong Medrano, isang Pilipinong nakatira sa Kanada. Nagtagal ako sa Hapon. Tagalog ang katutubong wika ko. Medyo nakakabasa ako ng ilang wikang Latino at ng Hapon. Natutuwa ako sa mga wikang guni-guning Interlingua, Esperanto, Lojban, Volapük, at Elefen. Mahilig ako sa kosmolohiya, magbiyahe, pagkain, kalikasan, anime, wikang guni-guni, at piksiyong espekulatibo. Bumisita po sa aking mga sinusulat at sa aking mga kontribusyon. § Introduction My favourite city is Tokyo, Japan, where I lived for some time. I have travelled to 25 countries in 4 continents. I am a flower child, born in the Philippines. I live now in Canada. My native tongue is Tagalog, aka Filipino. I am a conlang hobbyist of Interlingua, Esperanto, Lojban, Volapük, and Elefen. I can, to some extent, read several varieties of Latino languages, as well as Japanese and other Asiatic. § Favourites & Specialties Food: anything jelly-like like nata de coco, or rubbery like squid, or spongy like Citrullus lanatus Activities: web surfing, creative writing Interests: cosmology, travelling, cuisine, nature, anime, artificial languages, speculative fiction Education: UBC Bachelor of Science in Computer Science, Chemical Engineering Occupation: Software Writer Anime: Ginga Tetsudō no Yoru Drama: Kung Fu (David Carradine) Game: Risk Music: Classical like "Ode to Joy"—or New Age like Enya—or Ethnic like the Traditional Mexican of José Alfredo Jiménez, also like the Hawaiian of Kealiʻi Reichel, and like Spirit of Polynesia, and like Japanese Enka, and like Australian Aboriginal, as well as Retro like the 1920's, or Zouk like Kassav', or Techno, or other Experimental Religion: Buddhist Scientist Films: Zardoz, Blade Runner, Dune, The Matrix franchise, The Fifth Element, Alien franchise, Solaris, Avatar, THX 1138, Star Wars franchise, The Illustrated Man, Brazil, Predator, Genesis II, Planet Earth (John Saxon), Logan's Run, The Lathe of Heaven, Planet of the Apes franchise, The Man Who Fell to Earth, Silent Running, After Life (Wandafuru Raifu), Lord of the Rings franchise, Gladiator, Soylent Green, A Cosmic Christmas, The Time Machine, The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai across the 8th Dimension!, Incubus (Esperanto), Barbarella, Bram Stoker's Dracula (Keanu Reeves), Forbidden Planet, Fantastic Planet (La Planète sauvage), The Shipping News TV: Star Trek franchise; Battlestar Galactica franchise; Caprica; Space: 1999; Babylon 5; I, Claudius; Cosmos (Carl Sagan); The Addams Family; The Jetsons; Buck Rogers in the 25th Century; Doctor Who franchise; Fawlty Towers; Red Dwarf; The Mary Tyler Moore Show; My Favorite Martian; I Dream of Jeannie; Sigmund and the Sea Monsters; The Monkees; UFO (Gerry Anderson); The Brady Bunch; The Time Tunnel; M*A*S*H; Taxi (Tony Danza); Alien Nation franchise; Gilligan's Island; Cheers; The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy; Kolchak: The Night Stalker; Fantasy Island; The Twilight Zone; SCTV (Second City Television); Anash and the Legacy of the Sun-Rock; Raven Tales; Kris TV; Tout le monde veut prendre sa place Books: Last and First Men, 1984, Brave New World, The Silmarillion, Always Coming Home, Ringworld series (Larry Niven), Nokto de la Galaksia Fervojo (Esperanto), Pebble in the Sky, Foundation series (Isaac Asimov), Trouble on Triton: An Ambiguous Heterotopia, Nova, Majipoor Chronicles, The Worm Ouroboros, Moomintroll series (Tove Jansson), The Martian Chronicles, Lost Race of Mars, Barsoom series (Edgar Rice Burroughs), Cities in Flight, Imperial Earth, Rendezvous with Rama, The Fountains of Paradise, Starship & Haiku, Davy, The Dune Encyclopedia, The Jesus Incident, Barlowe's Guide to Extraterrestrials, Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual, Red Planet, Triple Détente, The Languages of Pao, Childhood's End, Cluster series (Piers Anthony), Stand on Zanzibar, Australian Aboriginal Grammar (Barry Blake), Australian Languages (Robert Dixon), The Amazonian Languages (Robert Dixon), Introduction to Classical Nahuatl (James Richard Andrews), Thai: An Essential Grammar (David Smyth), Haida Syntax: Volumes 1 & 2 (John Enrico), Hawaiian Dictionary (Pukui & Elbert), The Languages of the Andes (Willem Adelaar), A Dictionary of Basic Japanese Grammar, Tuttle Japanese Homes and Their Surroundings, Tuttle Concise Japanese Dictionary, Tuttle Essential Japanese Grammar, Japanese: A Comprehensive Grammar, Enciklopedieto Japana (Esperanto), Akbar: Orienta romano (Esperanto), A Reference Grammar of Classical Japanese Prose, All about Particles: A Handbook of Japanese Function Words, No. 5 manga series (Taiyō Matsumoto), Aldébaran series (Léo), Bételgeuse series (Léo), Plants of Haida Gwaii, Ainu: Spirit of a Northern People, The Olive Grove, Under the Rose Apple Tree, Beneath an Opal Moon, Plantes de Madagascar : Atlas, Chroniques de Madagascar, Presque-Songes, Traduit de la Nuit, Je veux que les Inuit soient libres de nouveau, Esperanto en la Moderna Mondo, Aztec (Gary Jennings), Internacie kuiri (Esperanto), Internacia kuirlibro (Esperanto), The Languages of Native North America (Marianne Mithun), Earthsea series (Ursula K. Le Guin), Dragonriders of Pern series (Anne McCaffrey), The Star Beast, The Lorax, Green Eggs and Ham, Lonely Planet Hill Tribes Phrasebook, Lonely Planet Thai Phrasebook (Joe Cummings), JTB's Illustrated Book series, Japanese Verbs (Roland Lange), The Hermit (Tuesday Lobsang Rampa), The Illustrated Natural History of Canada series, The Secret World of Og, Bartholomew and the Oobleck, 2150 A.D. (Thea Alexander), Latino & Japanese Translations of Some Books Herein Mentioned Magazines: Astronomy Magazine, Heavy Metal, Galaxy Science Fiction, National Geographic, Language Problems and Language Planning, Yummy (Philippines), Food Magazine (Philippines), Scientific American Quotes: "Tuum Est" (UBC's motto) | "Science fiction is the improbable made possible, and fantasy is the impossible made probable." (Rod Serling) Linguaphile: I have browsed many, many documents about various languages from Arabic to Volapük to Zulu. I am a beginner in over a hundred languages. (I read phrasebooks like other people read newspapers.) I know that C‑3PO can do better! He he! The protocol droid says, "I am fluent in over six million forms of communication..." Ego es un hobbyista de Interlingua, Esperanto, Lojban, Volapük, e Elefen. Homines que ha un passion pro le spatio externe me place.